1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to technology for selecting video and static images for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known image processing technology includes that disclosed in JP2001-119649A. In this conventional technology, numerical data is extracted from the footage in question, and the importance of each scene is determined based on this numerical data. A summary is then created from those sections having an importance that is greater than a threshold value.
However, in conventional methods, it was not necessarily possible to suitably reflect user preferences, which were expressed by image selection operations, in subsequent image selection. This problem is not limited to video processing, but it is a common problem when selecting suitable images for processing from any group comprising a plurality of images.